vampirewarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Collection Items
Collection Items are consumable items which can be traded to earn Offensive, Defensive, and Movement Abilities. There are 19 Collections, and each Collection contains 5 different Items. You must have at least one of each item to finish a Collection. Each Ability has 3 tiers, so to maximize each Ability you must finish each collection 3 times. Players can post their Wishlist in their Feed to let others know which Items you are looking for. Any Collection Item can be sent as a Gift. Missions Collections Omerta The Omerta Collection can be found during Fledgling, Neophyte, and Adept Missions. The reward is The Sicilian. Antony and Cleopatra The Antony and Cleopatra Collection can be found during Savant and Stalker Missions. The reward is Sphinx Snarl. Poison Herbs The Poison Herbs Collection can be found during Deathbringer Missions. The reward is Poison Dart. Capital Punishment The Capital Punishment Collection can be found during Vindicator Missions. The reward is The Guillotine. Bewitched The Bewitched Collection can be found during Scion Missions. The reward is Sinister Allure. Slither The Slither Collection can be found during Reaper Missions. The reward is Sidewinder. Combat Collections Blood Rush The Blood Rush Collection can be found during Combat. The reward is Adrenalin Crash. War and Peace Collection The War and Peace Collection can be found during Combat. The reward is Make War Not Love. Elders Collections Phobia Collection The Phobia Collection can be found during Sagaan's Altar. The reward is Fearless Phantasm. Fun at the Fair Collection The Fun at the Fair Collection can be found during Elder's Workshop. The reward is Carnival of Horrors. Portal Collections Venice Collection The Venice Collection could only be found during Venice Missions. The reward is Mask of Mystery. Istanbul Collection The Istanbul Collection could only be found during Istanbul (Missions). The reward is Ottoman Wrath. Spain Collections Majorca The Majorca Collection could only be found during Majorca (missions) during the Spain (event). The reward is Werewolf Senses. Valencia The Valencia Collection could only be found during Valencia (missions) during the Spain (event). The reward is Command Werebulls. Barcelona The Barcelona Collection could only be found during Barcelona (missions) during the Spain (event). The reward is Gaudi's Vision. Iceland Collections Kopavogur The Kapavogur Collection could only be found during Kopavogur (missions) during the Iceland event. The reward is Draugar Inheritance. Reykjavik The Reykjavik Collection could only be found during Reykjavik (missions) during the Iceland event. The reward is Impede Draugar. Hengill The Hengill Collection could only be found during Hengill (missions) during the Iceland event. The reward is Draugar Alliance. The Maya Collections Palenque The Palenque Collection could only be found during Palenque (missions) during the The Maya event. The reward is Mayan Warfare. Xibalba The Xibalba Collection could only be found during Xibalba (missions) during the The Maya event. The reward is Eye of the Jaguar. Yucatan The Yucatan Collection could only be found during Yucatan (missions) during the The Maya event. The reward is Chi'ol Heritage. Greek Collections Athens The Athens Collection could only be found during Greek Missions. The reward is Greek Gods' Secrets. Tartarus The Tartarus Collection could only be found during Greek Missions. The reward is Tortures of Tartarus. See also: Mission Items, Old Blood Mission Items, and Weapon Items Category:Mission Items Category:Collection Items